One Kiss
by Laaaaiis
Summary: Eu nunca magoaria você, Serena. One Shot


Estava tudo muito conturbado naquele apartamento. A festa estava no ápice, bebida, maconha, ecstasy e gente se pegando em todo e qualquer sofá. Até aí normal. Mas o que Nate nunca ia imaginar é ao entar no banheiro da área de serviço para apertar seu baseado em paz ele iria encontrar Chuck e Blair transando na banheira. Agora aquela estranha proximidade fazia sentido, tudo agora parecia fazer sentido. E parece que apenas ele não sabia, cada pessoa ali presente já deveria saber dos dois ele tinha certeza, o barman tatuado, as meninas se beijando no sofá, a garota seminua dançando no mastro. E seus amigos. Ou pelo menos que diziam assim ser. Sentindo-se enojado e atordoado, Nate fechou silenciosamente a porta e foi pelo corredor de volta a sala que pegava fogo, e foi subindo, ou melhor, arrastanto o corpo para o andar de cima. Vários e ao mesmo tempo nenhum pensamento estava em sua mente, era como um torpor. Quantas oportunidades ele havia perdido por jurar fidelidade a Blair novamente. Quantas noites, a vida de comprometido o havia levado a ir assistir pela milionésima vez Bonequinha de Luxo abraçado a Blair com um balde de pipoca no colo, enquanto a vida noturna Nova-Yorkina clamava pela sua presença em eventos e festas requisitados.

Ele parou em fernte a uma porta no final do corredor, em seu torpor ele não havia percebido que havia caminhado por toda aquela extensão. A luz da lua entrava por uma grade vidraça com vista para a 5º Avenida, olhando aquela cena calma e sombria, Nate mal se lembrava da festa dos infernos no andar de baixo, os barulhos chegavam mais abafados aos seus ouvidos, ou ele simplesmente estava retardado demais para reparar neles. Ele virou-se novamente para a porta e percebeu que estava entreaberta. No impulso, esquecendo-se momentâneamente de todos seus problemas ele a abriu e entrou. Era um quarto, de menina, a luz fraca da janela dava para distinguir fracamente a decoração em rosa e branco. Havia duas camas, vazias, perto da grande janela estavam contra a luz, megulhando suas grandes cabeçeiras nas sombras. Provavelmente das irmãs mais novas do dono ou dona do apartamento.

Nate ainda estava na porta e segurando a maçaneta, os pensamentos do motivo pelo qual vagara até ali invadiram-lhe a mente novamente, virou-se para ir embora, não precisaria mais nem um minuto ficar ali, sabendo que Chuck e sua suposta namorada até então estavam transando no banheiro da área de serviço. Mas algo mudou seus planos.

- Nate? - Ele reconheceria aquela voz dentre milhões.

- Serena? O que faz aqui? - Ele a tentava localizar no meio daquela escuridão - Aonde está você?

- Aqui. - Ela ergueu um braço delgado e Nate reparou que ela estava escondida no espaço escuro entre as duas camas, onde ele estivera olhando segundos antes antes.

Ele fechou a porta e começou a caminhar lentamente até onde ela estava. Nate lembrou-se de tê-la visto apenas uma vez naquela noite. Maravilhosa, com um vestido preto simples, saltos finos também pretos e uma malha acinturada de cashmere cinza-claro. Mesmo sem muita elaboração era visível como ela acabava sobressaindo-se sobre as demais garotas como sempre sem o mínimo esforço, ofuscava até mesmo Blair, apesar das claras e notáveis tentativas de fazer sua estrela brilhar separadamente. Talvez fosse isso o motivo dela está com o Chuck agora, passou pela cabeça de Nate. Um pouco de atenção. Sempre tivera ciúmes de Serena, não importava o quanto ele jurasse ter olhos só para ela. O que não era exatamente verdade. Mas talvez fosse por que ela é uma gramde vadia mesmo. E ele nunca houvesse atentado para esse lado.

Agora que sua vista havia se acostumado completamente a escuridão ele conseguia discernir as formas longuilíneas de Serena, até a pouca luz que entrava pela janela pareceia querer ser mais forte para ilumina-la. Ambas as pernas longas estavam elegantemente cruzadas para o lado. Ela estava com a cabeça tombada sob a cama, uma cascata de fios que normalmente seriam dourados, mas estavam platinados devido a pouca luz se espalhavam como um halo.

- Natie - Ela disse num tom que ele adorava, de um jeito quase maternal. - Senta aqui.- Sussurrou dando tapinhas em algum pondo do carpete próximo a ela e imerso na escuridão.

Ele foi sem objetar, Serena era uma das poucas pessoas que o faziam sentir bem independente do momento pelo qual ele estivesse passando. Sentou-se e tombou a cabeça encostando-a na cama também. Agora eles estavam com o rosto frente a frente. Ela abriu um sorriso sincero, e ao mesmo tempo bobo, como se não tivesse um motivo exato para sorrir, o que fez Nate sorrir também. Era exatamente isso que ele gostava.

- Se escondendo aqui em cima também? - Ela falou quase aos sussurros, de maneira cúmplice.

- Mais ou menos, - Ele não pôde evitar uma risadinha amarga - Mas de que ou quem você está escondido exatamente? Quer dizer se eu puder saber.

- Sabe, quer dizer, você sabe que eu terminei com o Dan faz um tepinho, não é ? - Nate apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Serena girou o corpo e o rosto de modo a ficar de frente a outra cama, ela agora encarava o teto e abraçava os joelhos. -É só que eu acho que ainda não estou pronta para vê-lo, quer dizer, com outra garota.

- Mas, com quem, o que você quer diz.. - mas ele foi interrompido pela prévia resposta.

- Vanessa. - Ela disse simplismente, virando-se novamente pra ele. - Eles, eles estão... juntos eu..acho. - A voz dela estava afinando conforme terminava a frase. Nate havia visto Serena chorar poucas vezes, mas sabia que quando sua voz começava a falhar era um péssimo indício. - Eu só acho, eu só queria que não tivesse acabado daquela maneira sabe?- Ela deu uma audível fungada e Nate teve a certeza absoluta de que ela chorava. Num impulso ele inclinou-se até ela a abraçou. Ela não se opôs, deixou que sua cabeça se encaixasse no ombro dele, e chorou tudo o que tinha segurado naquela noite. Não acreditava que Nate estava ali para oferecer-lhe o ombro,já que nem sua melhor amiga, estava quando ela mais precisou, aliás sabe Deus onde ela estaria numa hora dessas, havia sumido completamente da festa. Ela enxugou precariamente os olhos com a manga do agasalho de cashmere, e saiu do ombro de Nate.

- Obrigada. - Ela fungou.- Acho a Blair nunca ia ter coragem de me deixar arruinar uma roupa dela desse jeito com as minhas lágrimas. - Ela deu um risadinha e alisou o ponto do suéter de Nate que estava encharcado com suas lágrimas. Contudo o nome trouxe o garoto de volta a realidade como um gatilho.

- Eu não acho que ela esteja se preocupando com o estado das roupas dela nesse momento. - Ele disse em uma voz fria e sarcástica.

- Nate? O que você quis dizer com isso? Eu..não entendi. - Apesar da pouca iluminação a garota pôde ver o olhar sombrio dele.

Basicamente ele explicou o que havia acontecido e como ele havia vagado até ali. Ele se supreendeu por não ter fraquejado, ou como foi frio ao falar aquilo, já que era tão recente. E aparentemente o incomodava tanto. Descobriu que sentia apenas raiva, raiva por ter sido bobo e ingênuo, não era por ainda amar Blair, ou pela fálida amizade de Chuck.

Serena acompanhou tudo com os enormes olhos azuis atentos e assustados. Quando Nate acabou ambos ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, tudo que se ouvia eram a respiração lenta dele e a dela ainda fragilizada pelo choro, e os barulhos abafados da festa.

- Acho que nós não demos muita sorte pro amor. - A voz de Serena baixa e ainda um pouco estrangulada cortou o ar silencioso. - Sempre acabamos saindo magoados de uma maneira ou outra. É sempre por isso que eu tenho medo em me envolver com alguém. O medo de sair magoada. - Ela suspirou.

Nate que até então refletia sobre as própias palavras, parou para entender o que ela havia dito.

- Eu nunca magoaria você, Serena. - Ele disse sem pensar, e antes que ele pudesse refletir o que ele estava fazendo, ele já estava agindo.

Nate tirou uma mecha da franja que encobria paracialmente o olho dela e a colocou atrás da orelha. Só então Serena percebeu a proximidade em que eles se encontravam, as respirações tão proximas que conseguiam ser sentidas no rosto um do outro, e que como os lábios deles estavam se atraindo quase magneticamente.

Ele encostou os lábios delicadamente nos dela. E depois afastou-se para olhar dentro daqueles olhos azuis tão lindos, parcialmente encobertos. - Nunca mesmo.

Passando a mão para a nuca dela e a puxando de maneira delicada mais firme ele a capturou em beijo cheio de desejo. Serena entreabriu a boca e sussurrou contra a dele.

- Eu sei Natie.

Ela disse enquanto fechava os compridos braços em um abraço em volta do pescoço dele e correspondia ao beijo, que teve por testemunha apenas a escuridão que reinava quase absoluta naquele quarto.

**_FIM_**


End file.
